


Untitled Kissing Ficlet - Billy and Joe

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo
Genre: M/M, comment-a-thon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stage lights were hot and blinding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Kissing Ficlet - Billy and Joe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Miss_Zedem's Kissing comment-a-thon.

The stage lights were hot and blinding.

Billy listened to Joe revving up the audience, insults and contempt and the sticky, warm splash of a thrown beer. Looking down at the rowdy, baby-punk-rocker crowd, he grinned, loving the rush he got from being back on stage. He paced back and forth behind Joe, feeling the sharp edge of anxiety and stage-nerves zagging through his blood. He'd missed this, so much.

"You don't know shit from good chocolate, babies!"

The crowd roared and Joe threw his hands up into the air, encouraging them, and Billy started the intro for _Who The Hell Do You Think You Are?_ He hadn't been convinced that it'd be the best song to open their first gig in five years, but as always, Joe's musical instincts were spot on. The crowd loved it, screaming and head-banging and shoving at each other in time to the driving rhythm of the song.

Joe walked over to him and for one long heartbeat, time stopped. Billy could smell sweat and booze and cigarette smoke, and he couldn't believe that Joe still had that ratty blue sweater, torn and ragged with age. He looked into Joe's eyes and saw everything that was between them, every word they'd never been able to say. He wondered what Joe saw in his eyes.

A quick nod and Joe kissed him on the cheek.

It felt a lot like forgiveness.

-fin-


End file.
